blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:UnORTHOdoX-Iggy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy/Anyone else excited for X and Y? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dawnmist~ (talk) 19:55, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Who are you exactly? Not to be rude but... Dawnblaze07 (talk) 20:15, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Shimmy? Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 12:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) That would be one creepy ass mudkip... XSilverwindx (talk) 17:30, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It's Armin!~ XSilverwindx (talk) 21:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm so slow D; I only discovered the name link between Eren Jaeger and Erin Hunter this morning when I was rambling about SnK to a friend who doesn't watch anime... I was freaking out so much but then she told me that she already knew because of Tumblr ;P XSilverwindx (talk) 17:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Again, I'm slow ;P 3 years of taking German and all I know is Wann hast du Geburtstag? and random words like Wellensittich and Kuchen. I love Levi's Sonic the Hedgehog spins *whispers* Levi is fabulous XSilverwindx (talk) 17:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I suck at languages. End of. I've tried to learn German and French in school and I'm terrible at both but marginally better at French which is why I'm taking it for GCSE but I've decided to never go down the language career. Anyhooo~ Levi in his little hat thing and mask when he cleans... Are we allowed to call that fanservice or what? I shipped him with Petra and then episode 22 happened so... XSilverwindx (talk) 17:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) When they showed all the family scenes of Levi's squad and missed out Petra the first time... urgh, it didn't sit right with me... And then her Dad came and started talking about marriage TT^TT I was just sat there in a state of silent sobbing... And her Wings of Freedom patch that Levi took D; That made me pissed off at the guy who went back to get his friend but I can't help but pity him. XSilverwindx (talk) 17:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) But I get the feeling that Armin... oh http://kajimotomiya.tumblr.com/post/61091719595/theres-strong-and-then-theres-armin-strong oh... I died after that. http://ask-hanjizoe.tumblr.com/post/59970297722/dear-corporal-levi-hello-how-are-you-corporal And then have some more uncontrolable sobbing. (there's a sound file with it) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yp9GjQEkfpo And then there was that. So I thought to myself, is there something wrong with the SnK fandom? XSilverwindx (talk) 18:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hot taquito, cold bazooka. XSilverwindx (talk) 18:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I think I've seen it before ;D I love abridged series XSilverwindx (talk) 18:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) My favourite is NMA. Arghh it's just so perfect~ XSilverwindx (talk) 18:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) sure XSilverwindx (talk) 18:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure which account you go on the most, but oh well. I saw episode three of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and my favorite character...... died. I just have that vibe to me, ya know? XD (*cough cough* Redtail *cough cough*) Anyway, my reaction was all like, "B-but she was..... in the theme song and everything!" Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 00:20, October 13, 2013 (UTC) That ain't no problem. Ship it. Go down with that ship. But I can't ship anything more than *cough*trainerkat/jasmineXtrainercallem*cough* SolXBlack. XD ~Katwolfie~ 00:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Kat